Mashirao Ojiro/Synopsis
__TOC__ Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Mashirao uses his tail to run the 50-meter dash. At the end of the test, he placed 7th. Battle Trial Arc Mashirao is teamed with Toru Hagakure as Team I. They are paired against Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji's team. Before the exercise starts, Toru takes off her clothes in front of Mashirao in order to plan a sneak attack, to the latter's embarrassment. The pair is unable to do much of anything though, as Shoto manages to freeze the entire building, alongside Toru and Mashirao's feet. This guarantees a victory for Mezo and Shoto, as the latter retrieves the warhead while Mashirao looks away regretfully. U.S.J. Arc After being warped alongside his class by Kurogiri, Mashirao is all by himself in the conflagration zone, fighting villains through hit-and-run tactics. he manages to survive with just a few injuries. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Mashirao places 11th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Mysteriously, Mashirao ends up on Hitoshi Shinso's team and his team places third, allowing Mashirao to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event, but Mashirao requests withdrawal from the event, saying that his participation in the Human Cavalry Battle was done by being manipulated and insinuates that it was because of Hitoshi's Quirk. Mashirao says that he understands that the tournament event is a rare opportunity and that walking away would be foolish, but while everyone was giving their best on their own he was not doing his best due to being manipulated. Toru and Mina try to persuade him to reconsider, but Mashirao replies that he is saving his dignity. Midnight, liking his reasoning for resignation, accepts Mashirao's withdrawal from the tournament event. When Hitoshi approaches Izuku, Mashirao advises Izuku not to respond to Hitoshi's provocations. During the recreation events, Mashirao is seen calming Izuku's nerves. After the match between Hitoshi and Izuku began and Izuku is stopped from attacking Hitoshi, Mashirao says that he warned Izuku. Mashirao along with his class watches the closing ceremony of the Sports Festival. Vs. Hero Killer Arc Two days after the U.A. Sports Festival, Mashirao is in class. During the Hero Informatics period, Class 1-A has to decide on hero names. Mashirao writes down and reveals his Hero name: . After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Mashirao is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that he wants to train at. Mashirao talks to her, noting that she should have more nominations because she put on a good show in the Sports Festival. On the day of the workplace training, Mashirao is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the workplace of his choice by train. Workplace training comes to an end and Mashirao returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Mashirao notes that if the hero killer would have been present with the League of Villains at the U.S.J., they would not have made it out unscathed. During Foundational Hero Studies, Mashirao, Izuku, Tenya, Mina, and Hanta are the first group to partake in the rescue training race. The race begins and Mashirao uses his tail to maneuver around the construction site and he is shocked when Izuku quickly takes the lead, with him being speechless at the latter's newly improved skills and overcoming his drawbacks before he accidentally trips and loses the race. Eventually, Mashirao completes the race as All Might commends the group for improving their Quirks broadly since entering U.A. and asks them to prepare for the end-of-term test. Final Exams Arc One week before the end of term test, Mashirao asks Momo to help him study. Throughout the final week before the end of term test, Mashirao studies under Momo's tutoring along with Denki, Mina, Kyoka, and Hanta. On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against U.A.'s teachers for their exercise test. Mashirao is paired with Tenya and must face Power Loader in their test exercise. Tenya, Mashirao, and Power Loader arrive in an uninhabited city where their test exercise will take place. Power Loader explains the 30-minute test; Tenya and Mashirao must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins. Tenya and Mashirao manage to get past Power Loader and pass the practical test. Back in class at U.A., Mashirao learns that he passed the written test and will go to the forest lodge with his classmates which is a boot camp. Mashirao is happy that everyone will be able to go to the forest lodge. The next day, Mashirao along with his classmates go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. My Hero Academia: Two Heroes At some point Ojiro arrives to I-Island. Ojiro hangs out with the rest of his class after the I-Island Expo opens up. Forest Training Camp Arc Following the shopping mail incident, Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. A day prior to summer break, Izuku invites all the boys of Class 1-A to the pool for endurance training. The boys take a break after an intense training and Tenya decides to hold a competition to see who can swim the fastest. He loses against Izuku. Later, they're all kicked out by Shota. Summer break begins and Class 1-A rides a bus to a forest reserve belonging to the hero team: The Wild, Wild Pussycats. Pixie-Bob and Mandalay introduce themselves and challenge the students to reach base camp past the forest in three hours. Mashirao and his class are forcibly thrown into Beast's Forest by Pixie-Bob's Quirk. The students are attacked by dirt monsters created by Pixie-Bob. Mashirao uses his Tail alongside Fumikage’s Dark Shadow to knock one of the beasts off balance. Then Yuga serves up a finishing blow with his Navel Laser. Class 1-A begins traversing the Beast's Forest, destroying any dirt monster that faces them. However, they don't arrive at base camp for several hours. Well over their time limit, Class 1-A arrives at the base camp exhausted and battered. Mandalay reveals the time limit was the expectancy for actual heroes, not the students. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms, and later go to the dining hall and the Pussycats serve dinner. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks. Mashirao trains with Eijiro. His training consists of constantly attacking Eijiro with his Hardening activated, in this way they can increase the strength of each other’s Quirk. After another day of intense training, Mashirao prepares to participate in a courage test organized by the Pussycats, being paired with Minoru. However, before he has the opportunity to participate in, the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains invaded the place that night. Mandalay tells the Class 1-A students who are not participating in the test to leave. Mashirao, along with Tenya, Minoru, and Koji arrive at the facility, where they see Shota holding Dabi, who disintegrates after receiving great damage. Shota orders the students to go into the facility, while he heads into the forest himself. The teachers, heroes and the students that are still in the woods fights against the Vanguard Action Squad members, but despite their efforts, the League manages to kidnap Bakugo, leaving several students injured. Hideout Raid Arc After the capture of Katsuki, the training camp ends and Mashirao returns home. Two days later, he visits Izuku in the hospital along with many of his peers, where he hears Eijiro and Shoto’s plan to rescue Katsuki, asking Izuku to join them. Although he does not oppose the intentions of his classmates, Mashirao does nothing to stop them. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Due to the attack of the villains, after Katsuki's rescue and All Might retirement, the U.A. decides, as a security measure, to build the Heights Alliance, a group of buildings inside the campus, where the students gonna reside. Shota meets with his students outside of the building. He states they must start preparing to get provisional hero licenses like they had planned to during the training camp. Before allowing Class 1-A students to enter in their new residence, Shota scolds the entire class for having allowed five of them to rescue Katsuki without a license and did nothing to stop them. He further more says he would have expelled everyone but Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka, if it weren't for All Might's sudden retirement and asked them to stick to the rules from now on. Class 1-A arrange their luggage in their respective bedrooms. Later that night, the boys of Class 1-A are in the common space on the first floor. The girls of Class 1-A show up and suggest a room showcasing competition.When they check Mashirao‘s room, they see that it's "completely normal", in the sense that it has nothing to make it stand out. It deeply upsets him when people have to force themselves to say meaningful things about his room. Momo, in particular, thinks he hasn't started unpacking yet. The following day, Shota tells class 1-A that their next goal is to obtain their "Provisional Hero Licenses". To ensure success in the Provincial Hero License exam, they will develop their own ultimate moves. The class visits the Gym Gamma, where Cementoss creates a training ground for the class with Ectoplasm using his Quirk to create villains for the class to practice their moves on. Mashirao uses his tail to fight, but the Ectoplasm clone claims that he is being too predictable, and fighting exactly how someone with a tail would be expected to fight, so they will have to reexamine the fundamentals of how he moves. Mashirao understands that what he means is that he is too normal. . Mashirao continues to train with his classmates following up to the day of the Provisional Hero License Exam. Outside of the National Dagobah Arena, Class 1-A meets with students from Shiketsu High School and Ketsubutsu Academy High School. The first part of the exam involves thinning out the amount of people who can succeed by playing a game, where people put three targets on their body and are given six balls to throw at the other examinee's marks. Those whose targets have been hit are disqualified. Participants need to eliminate two students to move on to the next phase of the exam. The room in which the students are in unfolds to reveal the arena, in which there are varying environments to battle in. As the exam starts, the rest of the schools all attack U.A. at once, however, Class 1-A is able to defend themselves thanks to their ultimate moves. Yo Shindo uses his Vibrate Quirk on the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground and and causing members of class 1-A to disperse. Due to this attack, Mashirao is separated from his classmates, having to defend against attacks from rivals while looking for his companions. He managed to group up with Minoru, Toru and Mina. As the exam reached its end, Mashirao and his group managed to locate Tenya and Yuga, thanks to him firing his laser into the sky, and it is not long before the rest of the classmates who had not passed the exam join them. The members of the class 1-A collaborate together to defeat the rivals and pass the first round. Minoru lays down traps using his sticky spheres and Mashirao uses his tail to knock students into them. Toru uses her Light Refraction Super Move to blind nearby students. Using Toru's light as a distraction, Mashirao attaches his balls to two examinees while Toru herself attaches her balls to two examinees allowing them to pass. One by one, all Class 1-A students manage to eliminate other students and successfully pass the first phase of the exams. Mashirao waits with his classmates until the Second Exam of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins. It consists of a rescue mission, and the scenario is that a villain terrorist attack has destroyed the city and there are many victims. The students are expected to rescue H.U.C employees who will act as victims. Mashirao performs the rescues until the exam becomes more complicated when Gang Orca and his Sidekicks arrive, acting as Villains. Mashirao, along with Fumikage and Mina, arrives to help the evacuation effort at the waterfront When he has a chance, Mashirao returns to the battlefield and wraps his tail around one of the cement guns to aim it at the villains. He informs Izuku all the injured have been evacuated and reinforcements will arrive soon. More students arrive to help until the end of the exam is announced, and the provisional hero license exam is officially closed. The results of the Provisional Hero License Exam are presented on the screen, and Mashirao is one of the students who passes the exam, receiving his provisional license, although he passes the exam with 61 points. Shie Hassaikai Arc The next day, Class 1-A attend the U.A. opening ceremony. After the opening ceremony, at classes, Shota talks about Hero Work-Studies, hero activities done off campus. Three days later, Shota introduces to Class 1-A to the people who will teach them about Hero Work-Studies: Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki and Nejire Hado, better known as The Big 3. Despite they reputation as the best candidates for heroes of the U.A., they are actually all a bunch of easygoing eccentrics. Class 1-A get confused when Mirio Togata challenges them all to a fight. At Gym Gamma, Mirio tells Class 1-A to attack him whenever and wherever they want. Mashirao attacks him, but Mirio completely wiping the floor with Class A without breaking a sweat, thanks to his Quirk Permeation. While Class 1-A recovers from their defeat, Mirio explains how his Quirk works and advises class 1-A to participate in the Hero Work-Studies, as it will help them improve their career to be heroes, just as it helped him become one of the best students in the U.A. Weeks later, after the police raid at the base of Shie Hassaikai, Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu return to their dormitories at the school, where Mashirao, along the entirety of Class 1-A, is checking to make sure his classmates are doing okay, after their mission. U.A. School Festival Arc Days later, Shota Aizawa announces that U.A. High School will be having a School Festival and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the festival. All the students give their idea about what they should do for the festival, but they do not reach an agreement. Later at Heights Alliance, the entire Class 1-A decides that their school festival program will be a live performance and dance with party space. Class A-1 students are divided into three groups, Band team, Dance team and Staging team. Mashirao is part of the Dance Team. Until the festival, the dance team constantly practices the choreography that Mina creates. When Mirio arrives at U.A. with Eri in tow, for some reason Mashirao immediately assumes that Eri is Mirio's child. On the appointed day, Mashirao had the role of tying the rope around Yuga so he could be raised by the crew. The performance of Class 1-A ends up being a huge success Pro Hero Arc As November comes to a close, the Wild Wild Pussycats pay a visit to Class 1-A to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. Joint Training Arc Shota Aizawa and Vlad King hold a Joint Training Battle between their classes during the early days of winter. Class 1-A groups up in the industrial training area from the final exams. Several members of the class show off their costume changes, Mashirao comments on Izuku's costume, bringing up the glove upgrade that Mei made for him before the U.A. School Festival. Ochaco, hearing Izuku mention Mei, recalls various images of both together. She quickly attempts to punch that memory out of her head, to Mashirao's shock. Mashirao is surprised again when he sees that Hitoshi Shinso is a guest for this exercise, due being reviewed for consideration into the Hero Course. Vlad King and Shota begin the exercise immediately afterward. Each class chooses lots to split into five teams of four. As the teams are set, Mashirao is placed with Tenya, Mezo and Shoto, and they will face Class B's team of Pony Tsunotori, Sen Kaibara, Juzo Honenuki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu at Round 3. Class 1-A's team heads to their rivals location. Shoto freezes the area with a giant ice attack that capture the entire Class 1-B team. Tenya and Mashirao lie in wait, believing that covering everything in ice will negate Juzo's ability, but they discovers that Juzo had foreseen this and uses his Quirk to soften Shoto’s ice, freeing his companions, who rush against Class 1-A's team. Mashirao notices Juzo's reflexes were fast enough to counter and tries to retreat. However, he loses his footing on a piece of pipe that Juzo had previously softened. Sen rushes Mashirao, using his arms to drill against him. Mashirao blocks the attack with his tail but feels the damage from Sen's Quirk. While Mashirao fending off Sen in a typical melee, his classmates who are watching the round comment he fights plainly. For some reason, this causes Mashirao to feel pain in the heart. Mashirao notices that Sen has extremely hard support items on his fingers, making his drill attacks very dangerous, chipping away at Mashirao's flesh with every strike. Before Sen can land another hit on Mashirao, Tenya speeds past, capturing Sen and running off to put him in the Class 1-B jail. Tenya shouts at Mashirao to go to help Todoroki. While it was going towards where Todoroki was, it sees to Mezo and to Pony fighting and decides to take part to help its teammate. Mashirao destroys Pony's horn-proyectiles with his Tornado Tail Dance attack and grabs her by the horns. He says that if he can prevent her horns from firing off, then she is not much of a threat. Pony is frustrated and says that the way he got her was so ordinary. Mezo tells Mashirao to take her to the prison while Mashirao tells him to go support Shoto. Juzo appears behind Mezo using his Quirk to softened the ground, sinking both under the ground and tries to force Mashirao to release Pony, but Mashirao counters with his Fist of the Tail: Swamp Smack Spin Super Move. This helps Juzo and Mashirao get free, with Pony still trapped in Mashirao's tail. However, this action allows Pony to re-control her projectiles, and throws two of his horns at Mashirao, nailing them to his tail. Despite the pain, Mashirao does not release Pony, but she uses her horns again and this time she send Mashirao into her team's prison, eliminating him from the battle. With Mashirao eliminated, both teams continue fighting until the twenty-minute time limit expires. The battle ends in a 1-1 draw. Mashirao goes to Recovery Girl's office, who heals his wounds and gives him a Snicker before leaving. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis